Stay the Night
by DigiExpert
Summary: Her ears picked up the soft click of the door opening, then shutting. She knew it had to be her roommate, who was staying around for the weekend. She listened to the footsteps, but didn’t hear the click of the lock... [One Shot] Femslash


**Been a long time since my last update. This was actually written in classes and cleaned up during a free moment. My schedule is busy and so that leaves little time to write. Not to mention the fact that I've not had the urge to write too much. I'll get UC updated at some point. I might work on it tonight if I get the chance. Anyway, you get this updated cause well, it's been an awesome weekend, what with mom coming up and our football team beating Shepherd, which hasn't happened in years. **

**Warnings: The usual. Femslash and such. Don't like, don't read.**

Kimberly snuggled deep under her blankets. The windows were open, a cool breeze blowing inside. It mixed with the cool air from the medium-sized industrial fan that kept the room cool during the day. The room was not air-conditioned, and this was the fifth night that it had been cool enough to simulate such an environment. She wanted to sleep; she was tired of school, tired of gymnastics, tired of trying to perform her duties that were expected of her. She simply wanted to sleep and embrace the warmth of her bed, staying there until she felt fully rested and able to face the world again. It was a Friday night and she finally had some time to herself. Lately, she hadn't been able to think straight, let alone concentrate on anything truly important. The past week had been a blur of schedules, class, practice, meetings, meets… it was too much, too much to handle. She sighed softly and pulled the blankets closer against her chin.

Her ears picked up the soft click of the door opening, then shutting. She knew it had to be her roommate, who was staying around for the weekend. She listened to the footsteps, but didn't hear the click of the lock. She'd only left the door unlocked because her roommate had lost her key to the room. She had promised Kimberly that she'd come back late on Friday and then lock the door when she went to bed. Kimberly had readily agreed; she knew that Kyre would get a new key in the morning, or look for the old one. She heard the footsteps coming closer, but figured that Kyre was looking for her pajamas; her dresser was near Kimberly's bed. However, there was no sound of the sliding of the drawers open. It was strange, but Kimberly didn't dare roll over and try to sneak a peek. She felt that to be rude and unnecessary.

All at once, she felt the blankets being pulled away and another slipping into bed with her. "Kyre?!" Kimberly whispered in a panicked voice. She'd been wrong not to look or to see if it truly was Kyre. Now some stranger was in her bed with her… maybe he'd try something…try to rape her. "Leave me be!" she hissed fiercely, or as fiercely as she could muster through her shaking voice.

"Shhh… shhh… it's okay….I'm not going to hurt you…." came the whispered reply in a gentle, yet soothing voice. It was feminine in nature, a familiar voice that Kimberly couldn't quite place at the moment. She turned over to face the intruder, saw the pale light reflecting in bits and pieces off of the stranger's face. She saw the eyes there, searching blue eyes looking into her own. Suddenly self-conscious, Kimberly blushed. "I'm not a stranger…" continued the intruder.

It finally clicked in Kimberly's clouded mind. "Kat?" she whispered, unsure if she was seeing things as part of a lack of sleep or if Katherine was truly there in front of her.

"Yes… It's me… I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to. I only wanted to…" here Katherine trailed, unsure of what to say next. Instead, she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Kimberly's lips before suddenly pulling away, as though she had been burned by that simple touch.

Kimberly raised shaking fingers to touch the place on her lips that Katherine had kissed, gently rubbing the spot. She didn't know what to do, what to say. She looked down instead, unable to look Katherine in the eyes any longer. Emotions flitted quickly through her head; she was confused, didn't know what to think. She heard rustling and then felt the bed lighten a bit. In a few moments she realized Katherine had rose from the bed and was preparing to leave. Kimberly blindly reached out and grabbed the edge of the fabric of Katherine's sleeve. Katherine tugged away, pulling the fabric from Kimberly's weak grasp. "I shouldn't have come," she whispered in a shaky voice. "I'll leave you be…I'm sorry…" Kimberly strained to listen and thought she heard soft sobs coming from Katherine, who must have been trying to hide them.

"No… Kat! Please don't go… Come back and stay…" called Kimberly, hoping that her pleas would convince Katherine.

Katherine must have shaken her head. Kimberly thought she could see the slight tossing of her head in the darkness. "No, you don't want me to come back. I'm leaving Kimberly. I'm sorry."

"Kat…"

There was something in Kimberly's voice that caused Katherine to stop and reconsider what she was doing. Kimberly heard movement coming closer, felt the bed giving under Katherine's weight as the taller girl sat on the edge of the bed. Kimberly sat up and placed a tentative hand on Katherine's shoulder. Katherine's body still shook slightly as she sniffled and wiped at her face. Kimberly gently squeezed her shoulder and laid her head against Katherine's back. The two sat there in that position for awhile.

For Kimberly, thoughts were running through her head. Thoughts she'd tried to suppress and get rid of. They were wrong, or so that's what she'd been told. She didn't know what to do about them, and she couldn't be bothered to deal with them all at once. There were too many other things in her life going on, too many other things to have to pay attention to. Instead, she'd pushed them down, packed them away to be dealt with at a later date, that date unknown. Now it had resurfaced and Kimberly didn't know what to do. She wrapped her arms around Katherine's waist and kept them there, holding on, keeping afloat.

"What now?" whispered Katherine in a voice that was barely audible.

"Hmm?" asked Kimberly, her left cheek pressed against Katherine's backside.

"What now?" asked Katherine again, a little louder.

"I wish I knew…" replied Kimberly. "I'm so confused inside." She felt Katherine start to rise from the bed again and pulled her back down. "No, don't leave me. Please stay." She gently pulled Katherine down, forcing her to lay down in the bed. Kimberly then pulled her over to face her. She finally got a close look at Katherine's face, the tear streaks left from her tears, the shining of her eyes in the light from outside. Kimberly ran a hand over Katherine's cheek slowly.

Katherine turned her head and kissed Kimberly's hand with tenderness before looking back at her. "What happens now?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"You stay the night… and sleep with me… don't think…just do…" replied Kimberly in the same hushed tone. "Some things are better left 'til the morning."

**Please review.**


End file.
